1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid handling apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a multiple nozzle fluid dispenser, such as a glue gun, and a multiple nozzle valve assembly for the dispenser.
2. Prior Art
As will be evident from the ensuing description, the features of this invention may be embodied in a variety of fluid handling devices which require control of fluid flow in a number of separate fluid passages. The primary application of the invention, however, is in a multiple nozzle fluid dispenser for dispensing fluids in preselected complex fluid delivery patterns. For this reason, the invention will be described in connection with a multiple nozzle glue dispenser, or glue gun as it is commonly called, for applying a complex pattern of glue stripes or beads to a workpiece. This workpiece may be a preformed cardboard container body blank which may be folded or erected to a container configuration.
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of multiple nozzle glue dispensers or glue guns. Examples of such glue dispensers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,208; 3,126,574; 3,286,689; 3,190,259; 3,348,520; 3,509,849; and 3,088,433. Another example of a multiple nozzle glue dispenser is found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,917.